


【左游/了游】泉石相激

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文搬运向哨，PWP
Relationships: Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku, 鸿上了见/藤木游作
Kudos: 2





	【左游/了游】泉石相激

藤木游作知道的，他早该知道的。  
在年轻的哨兵说出“鸿上了见由我解决”的瞬间，结局就注定了。  
心心念念十年的单独对话，绝不该是这种形式。跪坐在地上被绑住手脚动弹不得，受言语和暗示侮辱，甚至还有一排观众。  
离这里十步远的房间响起水声，通过精神联系，游作看到同样行动受限的精神体黑蓝虎被浣熊咬住后颈压在浴缸里搓洗。  
浣熊在清洗食物。  
“……杀了我。”游作颤抖着红肿的唇吐出字句。“没必要再浪费时间。”  
“我凭什么听你的？”了见屏退左右，居高临下看着他，仍好整以暇。  
藤木游作瞪大眼睛死死盯着鸿上，瞳孔瞪大拉扯成一条竖缝。他怨恨鸿上了见，只看着他思维就会被扰乱成一团，不仅因为空气中镇定剂一样恼人的向导素，更多是出自这个人的存在本身。  
鸿上了见蹲下身，细长的手指挑衅地抚过游作的脸颊，枪茧擦过嘴唇。  
简直是像在暗示。暗示被俘虏，受制于人的自己。  
“撤军，我随你处置。”至少要争取到一点什么。  
“态度呢？上一次谈判，你认出我时可一副什么都愿意做的样子。”  
游作咬牙，“……求你，”反绑在身后的手十指嵌入皮肤。稍微用了几分力气之后松开，伴随着叹息的气音，整条手臂的肌肉彻底放松。“撤军。”  
“哦，抱歉。难为藤木少将了。”了见脸上的假笑简直让游作反胃。儿时的他可不是这样的——善良，正直，体贴。游作望着墙角出神，眼前又浮现出十年前白发少年略微婴儿肥的脸。  
“认真点。”了见捏住游作的下巴，把出神扭开的脸掰了回来，强迫他与自己直视。“我知道你在想什么。我早说过了，我从来不是什么善人，这种侥幸心理迟早会害了你，藤木游作。比如现在。”  
“你说得对。”游作没有回避这个话题。在鸿上了见这种敏锐的向导面前谎言和掩饰毫无意义。“我……是，你说得对。”他自暴自弃地放松颈肉贴在领子上，甚至不愿再费力气抬头与其直视。“那，你……”  
剩下的话被另一个吻堵住，了见掐着游作的颌骨，轻易撬开牙关舔舐口腔，舌尖带着情色意味的挑逗和窒息的痛苦很快让游作慌了神。浓郁的向导素蜂拥而上，对于未结合过的年轻哨兵而言也许过于刺激了。  
向导并没有置他于死地的意思。这个窒息的吻只持续了数秒，游作已经到了极限。  
翡翠色的眼睛被水汽迷蒙起来，游作半张着嘴喘息。被熟悉的，自儿时就铭刻心底的向导素所包围，神经纤维都自动缴械投降，他甚至感觉不到下唇被吮吸至充血的刺痛。  
他不喜欢食髓知味的自己，只一个吻就溃不成军也太不像话了。  
用向导素以毒攻毒，容易到没有半分自豪感。了见皱紧眉。“你们塔原来这么，水的吗？”他讥讽道，一如他激将时的自若神态，但不自主的喉管吞咽打断了他。“别告诉我你的军衔是床上来的。”他补了一句更刻薄的评价。说着这话，了见甚至恶劣地压上了游作的臀肉，故意擦过肉缝。  
“我什么反应和塔无关。请不要……侮辱草薙先生的塔。”这番嘲讽显然很有效。藤木游作气得几乎咬碎槽牙，未经人事的身体由于情欲和极端的愤怒发着抖。  
“你以为……是为什么？”藤木游作的嗓音颤抖着，语末已经变音。由于羞辱而拧成一团的脸染上潮红。  
“你以为……？”声音抖得不成样子，只蹦出三个字就淹没在哽咽中说不下去。游作抬起脸瞪着鸿上了见，最怨毒的眼神，可眼睛水雾迷蒙，早已一片模糊。  
他看到十年前被关在马戏团兽笼里那个夜晚，小小的人儿为了维持精神体具现化去表演，筋疲力尽；不足膝盖高的幼年黑虎在跳火圈时发力不稳，腹部被燎出一个大口子，奄奄一息。  
精神体是不会伤不会残的，只要主人不死。所以驯兽师并不需要多担心。  
人口买卖来的哨兵贵是贵，可就是比真正的野兽好用，至少听得懂话。何况黑虎还是正常根本得不到的超稀有品种。  
跳火圈搞砸了，年幼的哨兵没有晚饭吃，歪倒在一排铁栏后的最角落。隔了五道墙的中年男人的咒骂、百米外食物的香气、墙皮开裂细小的霉斑、嘴里三天前被殴打的铁锈味，混合在一起一次次冲击着他。只有怀里的幼虎还有一丝温度。  
逐渐地，意识逐渐飘远，直到五感逐一消失只剩触觉，小男孩浑浑噩噩站起身，野兽一样从喉咙发出低吼。  
愚蠢的Mute根本不明白哨兵失控意味着什么。  
还是罕见的，先天对向导素不敏感的哨兵。  
回忆到此戛然而止，游作眨了眨眼，泪珠砸落让视野重回清晰。  
游作抬头看见了见的海蓝色眼睛，因惊讶而睁圆的瞳孔里倒映着同样震惊的自己。  
“怎么……”话的后半截淹没在剧烈的抽气中，藤木游作的眼睛还因自己竟然哭了的冲击圆睁着，已经说不出话。  
“这就哭了……别，别哭……”了见也愣住了。下意识的话一出，游作更是哭的上不来气。鸿上了见不是不会对付爱哭的人，但藤木游作是特例，反思之前也的确是他刻薄在先。他慌忙来安慰游作，试着哄又完全不得要领，只能把他抱进怀里拍着背顺气。“藤，藤木少将，有话好好说别哭嘛！”  
“藤……藤木君，你看，我记得。十年前我帮失控的你处理了马戏团的尸体嘛，我记得的。”了见好言劝着。“啊对对，我还抱着你唱了一晚上摇篮曲……”  
摇篮曲？藤木游作气得想打人。鸿上了见你是什么少女漫出来的傻白甜白莲花吗？原来我对你念念不忘是因为摇篮曲？  
“摇篮曲……对……失控的……有效吗？”尽管知道自己哽得根本说不明白，游作还是大声吼到最后一个音。也不要面子，放任自己哭得越来越凶，整张脸压在鸿上了见身上藏住狼狈的样子，粉衬衫被沾湿了一大片。  
啊，对了。了见拍着游作的后背想起来。  
没有结合向导伙伴的藤木游作少将似乎从不用浓缩向导素，战场上却完全不惧敌对向导的攻击。这条信息当时被汉诺解读为年轻的军官定力足够强，不会被向导干扰。  
然后是被俘后藤木游作的体检报告。红字明确标出了对向导素不敏感这种罕见的先天疾病。  
思绪纷乱，汉诺塔的司令官死机了十秒钟。就这么搂着游作一动不动。  
然后他唱起了摇篮曲。  
少年的清脆嗓音早已不在。了见尽可能放轻声音，回忆着泛黄的曲调和歌词，吐出一个接一个音符。  
白灰墙上吹来虚无的热风，仿佛还坐在烈火熊熊的马戏团旁。时间就这样静止，空气里只有弥散的歌声。  
直到唱完最后一句，两人还保持着贴在一起的姿势，平复着气息，像一尊雕像。  
直到藤木游作坐直身体。他鄙夷地看着了见，眼睛里已经恢复了战场上那种桀骜不驯的神态，除了眼角的潮红，仿佛刚才气得崩溃大哭的人是鸿上了见而不是他。  
然后他打量着一脸尴尬的鸿上了见不留情地打出最低分：“真难听。十年前的我肯定是聋了。”  
“那时候你失控了。确实是聋了。”了见挑起嘴角。  
“还皮，要是给我松绑我肯定把你糊在墙上。”游作嘴角终于有了一抹微笑。“好了你不用一直贴着我。离我远点。”  
鸿上了见还保持着环抱的姿势，没有动。  
“是听不懂人话吗？鸿上了见？”  
“还有一点别的吧？”了见含着恶意向下瞟了一眼，得到了满意的答复。游作也很快理解了话中含义，耳尖浮上嫩红。  
“果然你有什么在瞒着我。”了见就着圈住游作上半身的姿势，靠近游作耳边。暧昧地品尝耳垂的软肉而后坏心眼地吹了口气。  
向导的常识，通常越是肉体相关的暗示，越难成功。何况是受过训练的军人。  
而藤木游作对鸿上了见向导素的抵抗力似乎比普通人还差上不知多少。  
鸿上了见的手不安分地下探，游作反应过来要阻止的时候已经晚了。细长的手指贴住游作小腹，隔着灰白囚服描摹欲望的形状。  
“你硬了。”  
“知道就知道了你摸什么！”布料的摩擦让游作挣动几下身体缩成一团，紧绷着说话都听不清楚。“汉诺的首领……有这种爱好吗？”  
“俘虏就有点俘虏的样子。”了见不留情地反唇相讥。“你翘得这么高我有什么办法。”他暗自将精神体浣熊实体化，派它去传达命令。任何人不许靠近游作所在的哨兵牢房。  
小浣熊蹦蹦跳跳穿过走廊，还顺爪带上了隔离区域的铁门。  
没了顾虑，了见直接褪掉游作的裤子拉到膝弯。考虑到一旦打开脚镣可能会被扭断脖子，没有全部脱掉。  
“那是你的精神体？”游作还绷着，侧过身。直盯着已经被关上的门。“居然是那个可爱的干脆面商标？和本人倒是很相符……手，手套！”  
该死的鸿上了见还戴着军装的皮质手套！微凉且带着摩擦的触感让游作小小地惊叫了一声。  
“是吗？”了见视若罔闻，手指划过阴茎柔软的头部，开始重点照顾颈身。“一般人都会说不像呢。”  
“顶着可爱的脸，胡作非为，是说，唔，这一点很符合。一没看住就会咬死所有的鸡。”别人服务与自慰当然不一样，何况这个人还很特殊——游作咬住下唇防止呻吟漏出来。  
“叫出来也没关系，这个区域已经净空了。”了见另一只手又从上衣下缘探进去，固定游作上半身的同时冰凉的手指磨蹭着肚脐和小腹，引起另一阵战栗。  
“你这样嗯，在外面乱来——你的哨兵搭档会生气吧？”游作抽着气，注视着阴茎被别人的手服侍比想象中刺激得多。他扭开视线企图转移注意力。“还是已经习惯了？”  
“不先担心下你自己吗？”了见没有正面回答问题。“万一我一时冲动在这把你给睡了，直到我死你都没可能有搭档了哦。”  
“那，呃唔，你就，冲动。”冠状沟被摸得舒服，前列腺液顺着颈身滑下，黏糊糊沾了满手。了见用牙齿把手套摘掉。  
“什么？”  
“呼，反正我只能被你的向导素影响。”游作眼瞳微眯，露出几分狡黠。  
“你这是要……投降的意思？”了见上下作乱的手停了下来，露出惊讶的神色。  
“反正这样的话，你就再也不能用精神力对付我了。”剥去了强大精神力的向导与常人无异。藤木游作眼瞳中闪过得意的光芒。“而且我受伤的话你也会痛。”  
这回轮到鸿上了见说不出话了。  
“我还真是小看你了。”了见叹气。“还真能说啊。”  
那，我不客气了。  
“喂你干嘛！”画面突然翻转，藤木游作还没反应过来发生了什么就被拎着扔到了单人床上，单薄的的床板与肩膀撞击发出嘎吱嘎吱的惨叫。“痛！”他忍不住控诉这暴力行为。  
“不明白吗？”了见的动作倒是毫不拖泥带水。他掐着游作的胯部抬高，令其跪趴在床上。游作随即听到瓶子被拧开，螺纹摩擦发出尖叫。  
“操你。”  
“你说操……什么啊！”游作挣扎了几下想直起身体，又猛被按回床上。床单根本起不到缓冲作用，下巴磕得生疼。紧接着后孔附近一阵冰凉，背后那人简单抹了两下就往里塞。“鸿上了见你有什么毛病吗？”撕裂的疼痛让游作整张脸都皱紧，夹紧括约肌也丝毫不能阻止这暴行。  
“只是扩张，放松点。”括约肌死死绞住手指，了见暂停动作让游作适应异物的存在。他缓慢揉捏起游作的屁股，五指一次次推动软肉把臀缝掰得更开。“放松。”  
肢体动作的鲁莽暴力下掩盖的是内心的生涩不安。很糟糕。鸿上了见才不会承认他一把年纪还是单身狗，可他偏偏对那些献殷勤的哨兵小鬼毫无兴趣。  
可游作不一样。绝非因为怜悯或是和十年前有关的什么。无论是精妙的策略还是眼瞳里闪烁的光芒，姣好的面容或精壮的肉体。鸿上了见甚至怀疑藤木游作是某种诅咒，即使是十年后他也完全无法移开视线。  
了见回过神，游作正偷偷转过头来看他，手臂还反绑在背后导致这一动作十分艰难。了见便又凑上去，给他更多更多温柔的吻。  
三指灵活地撑开肉壁，温热的液体顺着穴口流出了少许，已经搞不清到底是润滑液还是肠液。紧窄得不可思议的入口竟然可以开拓到这么宽。尾指也加入了开垦，指节无技巧碾压过去。  
藤木游作又开口：“差……不多，你，”后半句被突然乱窜直冲上前额叶的电流生生压下，十指一瞬抓住了衣服。“嗯啊啊！？”  
刚刚那个，是什么？  
“找到了？”  
“你不要，别按！那里！”才因为无快感的扩张而略显疲软的性器又挺立起来，跟随着主人的叫喊颤抖着滑落液体。  
腰不受控地上下扭动配合侵略者的步伐，后背也弓了起来，痉挛至脚趾。  
不行，快要——？  
紧接着四指突然全部抽出。还不等游作有什么反应，身体被炙热的硬物狠狠贯穿，每一寸皱褶都被撑开填满，如一记重锤直砸在腺点上。  
“唔，唔啊——！！”终于是绷不住呻吟，游作眼前被洗白，腰向后弓出一个柔韧性满分的弧度，床单被喷上白浊。  
高潮的同时甬道也绞得了见发痛。而随后软肉就变得体贴，每一根血管的轮廓都温柔地包覆住。液体涌得更多，直到深处都无比湿滑。  
才登顶过的肉体还敏感地发着颤。游作喘着气，气音中说不出一句完整的话。  
“我可以开始动了？”  
“啊？不，不——”  
根本不需要得到允许，鸿上了见自己就是这片土地的司令官。他在白皙的每一处压下鲜红的印章。所谓“土地”，暂时包括且仅包括正被压在身下交配的，他的爱人。  
脚镣有些碍事，鸿上直接把一边固定到床尾栏杆上。把另一条向上推高，专心肏干温软的后孔。充分的润滑和扩张让抽插无比顺利，鸿上每次都几乎完全抽出，再直击中目标，逼出一声接一声带着些许压抑与欢愉的呻吟。  
“你……这样，太……  
哈啊不行！”  
电流从尾椎末端一路横冲直撞杀进大脑，又激荡扩散向全身。大脑过载发出警告，而主人却沉溺其中。游作也是，了见也是。  
“游作……”逐渐适应了侵犯的肠道完美贴合吮吸着其中的硬物，让人十分受用。了见觉得只这一小会儿他就已经要射了，他里面真是比枪炮都来得致命。妈的。  
游作断断续续发着意味不明的音节，身体被肉欲的燥热笼罩着，精神图景里却吹过了一阵带着水汽的，清凉的风。刚在精神力拷问的重压下出现的裂缝逐一被抚平，填满，消失。不可言喻的安心感。这是——  
“你，唔啊，没有伴侣？”意识到这舒适感出现的原因，游作猛地回头，眼里映出因为性事而有些窘迫的了见的脸。  
“以前没有。”了见同样看着他，游作绯红的脸颊配上圆睁的翡翠色眼睛，了见根本克制不住亲吻他的欲望。  
不是几分钟前那样，充满攻击性和刻意的深吻，而是轻轻的贴合，像是在确认着，一如学校里青涩的少男少女。  
“现在有了。”了见扬起得意的笑。  
脸燃烧起来的男孩听到这回复懵了一秒，也只有一秒。  
“愣，愣着干什么，嗯，快点动起来。”只一个吻的停顿就开始难耐，恐怕游作自己也为身体的淫荡感到羞耻，直接以退为进抱怨起来。  
红着脸昂起头主动摆动腰胯的样子杀伤力过于惊人。了见粗喘了半晌才反应过来。  
脸，不能一直看到。  
了见就着插入的状态，直接把人翻了过来。游作显然没有预料到这变化，刺激得小腹猛地缩紧起来，脚镣连带着锁链哗啦作响。  
“你，干什么唔！”  
“你这家伙——根本不知道你有多诱人。”了见探过去啄吻眉、眼、鼻梁、嘴唇，最终在喉结留下咬痕。“但是只有我能把你变成这样。他们，想都别想。”  
“你多大了……”游作苦笑着调整了一下姿势，双腿交折在了见身后使私处贴得更为紧密，挑衅地看向了见。“那不是，理所当然的嘛。”  
鸿上了见受到直球攻击，LP-3999。  
活塞运动重新开始，每一次冲程都直压着嫩肉碾过去，囊球撞在臀部“啪啪”声连成一片。游作挺立的欲望在这激烈性事中被顶的乱晃，很快被握进手里细细抚摸，隐秘的会阴也没放过，被拇指揉弄着，刺激得游作几乎哭叫出来。  
前后夹击实在太过刺激，前列腺与铃口同时被揉蹭着的快感袭遍全身。生理性泪水早已流了满脸，顺着皮肤滑落入枕头布料里，合着涎液汗水洇湿一片。  
不论是物理的脑子还是精神图景都烂成一片，游作已经分不清是那呼噜声是休息在里面的黑虎发出的还是自己。不行了，腰胯到臀部大腿都热得发烫，感官都快被熔掉了。快失控了……  
藤木游作一直很害怕自己失控。别的哨兵还好，可自己不同。能用精神力安抚自己的只有一个人，而那个人却自十年前起音讯全无。  
从这一刻起恐惧终结了。他就在他身边。皮肤贴合着，无论什么都是最近的距离。  
精神力的融合方便了了见把握游作的状况，他感受得到游作火热的脉搏。失控吧，舒服到失控也没什么大不了的。  
反正我也已经离不开你了。  
“了见，了见嗯啊，那里，再，唔……”翠绿的瞳孔光芒熄灭，了见知道他暂时失明了，人类的知能泯灭，只能像野兽一样顺从着欲望，汲取着交尾的快感。  
“手腕，痛……”  
了见这才意识到由于体位的变化，游作被铐住的手腕已经被压了很久。也顾不上那么多，拽出钥匙几乎用扯的把手铐打开，丢到牢房的角落。  
“嗯哈，了见，亲我……”游作也许只有失控的时候才如此坦诚，也不等回复，游作径直伸出双手去抱住了见，主动压着后脑勺亲了上去。毕竟失控着，也没有经验，咬得了见下唇鲜血淋漓。  
已经没办法思考了。满溢而出的快感顺着精神力流淌过来，了见也发出低吼，加速撞击。  
“游作，游作……”近乎虔诚的呼喊，了见再一次咬上游作喉结的印记，然后被硬扳着啃咬嘴唇。  
游作在肠壁被灼热精液冲刷的瞬间发出了意乱情迷的尖喊，射上了见的衬衫，甚至有几滴精液溅上领带。  
高潮后的两人就这么拥抱着彼此，任凭向导素混合着性爱的气味逐渐散去，精神图景互相勾通圆融一体。说不出的满足感在窄小的空间里升腾。  
性器还留在游作身体里，鸿上了见伸出手去抚摸游作的眼睑，正准备帮他的小哨兵恢复意识——  
游作空洞的眼睛。明明应该是失明状态——从共感来看也确是如此没错——但他看起来沉稳，冷静，根本不像失控应有的样子。  
等等……  
“别动。”上膛的清脆机械音，后脑抵上冰凉的触感。了见这才发现自己枪套里不知何时已经空空如也。  
“别动，司令官大人。”眼神仍空洞着，藤木游作嘴角上扬，带着来不及擦干的眼泪和涎液。“是我赢了。”  
“对。”了见长叹一口气。“你不是——”  
“哨兵失控的时候能保持理性。很奇怪吗？……要是没有这种技能我也活不到今天。”  
“是……”也对。对向导素不敏感就是说失控了没人能救。整整十年从没失控过也不现实。除非他能在失控时还可以保持自控，甚至能恢复正常。  
“不聊了。”游作正色。“现在，给我把你那东西拔出来。然后叫下属准备……”  
“可是我不想拔。”了见露出痞笑。  
“什么？”游作的眼珠拨动了一下，很快回到正中。而鸿上了见敏锐地接受到了这个信息。  
他看不见。就是说失控还没有恢复。  
游作骗得过任何人，但骗不过鸿上了见。何况是已经成为了他的向导的鸿上了见。  
“我不仅不想拔，还想再做一轮诶。”了见在不接触游作胳膊的状态下刮上游作的唇瓣。“小游作体内太舒服了，不想拔。而且你看，你吸得这么紧。拔不出来呢。”  
“你，你说什么……”  
“小黑虎也说不满足，如果拔出去它会难过的。对吧。”说着，突然压着腺点蹭了一下，游作发出一声呜咽，身体大大一震的同时肘窝受到重击，手枪被打飞出去。  
“乖。”了见直接爱抚起又有些抬头趋势的阴茎，如愿听到了猫科动物呼噜一样的呜咽。“再做一次。”  
然后再没给任何反驳的机会。  
这次……就算了！在重新坠回欲望漩涡之前的瞬间游作这么想。  
夜还很长。  
  
  
  
痛，超级痛。这是藤木少将醒过来的第一感觉。  
第二是，失控已经结束了。  
干净柔软的粉色单人床，从屋里陈设看就知道主人是对装饰很讲究的人。床帘是拉上的状态，室内一片昏暗。但是看缝隙透出的阳光就知道早已日上三竿。  
第三是……这是哪，而且好挤。  
他咬着牙正要翻身，然后看到了圈着他的胳膊，以及右手虎口的红色三角纹身。  
记忆复苏。  
“哦——？游作醒了呀。”鸿上司令揉着惺忪睡眼拖出这么一句话。手臂支撑着就要起身——  
“好疼！”  
藤木游作挑眉，就差吟一句“天道好轮回”了。  
但游作是个地道善良的老实人。所以他说：  
“傻逼你真活该。”  
“游作才十六岁吧？不要爆粗啊！”了见摆出一副好家长的样子。要不是实在很疼，他甚至想摸摸游作乱翘的头发。  
所以十八岁就可以胡作非为了是吗，我记住了。  
“说起来，司令官大人不用工作的？会议已经迟到了吧。”  
“我向亡灵请了假。我是说我的副官——今天要陪你。”  
呵，说得你好像能下床一样。  
话题到此为止。游作侧躺着发呆，半晌才意识到了见正看着他。了见海蓝色的眼睛清澈干净，一不留神就会被吸入其中。两人都只看着不说话，一时气氛又凝结至冰点。  
“你眼睛看习惯了……还挺好看的。”游作首先打破尴尬，开口道。  
鸿上了见听了眨了眨眼睛，脸颊浮上绯红。  
糟糕……这混蛋是害羞了吗？这家伙还会害羞吗？害羞起来……有点可爱呀。  
游作胡乱想着，差点忽略对方的回复。  
“因为里面有你啊。”  
“哦。”  
哦？？？


End file.
